happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Perry
Perry is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Perry is a blue bull who lives in a cave and has two horns protruding from his head. He has sever anger problems, especially those associated with the color red, and will even deliberately kill other characters if he sees it. Episodes Starring Roles #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? #Reel Deal #Perry's Anger Smoochie #Play Grounded #Work it Out #Eu Te Ammo #Red On Arrival Featuring Roles #Mall for One #Jam the works #Ski what I mean #Diet and Exorcize #All Greek To Me #Creators Collide #Sloppy Seconds #Take the Ox by the Horns #Paint-ful #Exit to the Tree Shop #The Junk in My Trunk #King of the Round #Blood Moon #Nunthing on Me #On the Small Progress #The Nose That Glows #Good Rebels #Sphere to Stay #Bad Luck's Path #Within a Wheelchair #Get Rekt! Appearing Roles #Back On The Addle #Anger Mismanagement #Nipping Mad #A Whole Lot of Bull #Caught on Camera #Biting Resistance #Have a Wool Trip Deaths #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? - Strangled by Howdy's lasso. #Ski what I mean: Skull is ripped out #Reel Deal: Brain is fried #Perry's Anger Smoochie: Neck is broken, Sliced to shreds, Rips head in half #Play Grounded: Skull is impaled #Diet and Exorcise: Dies from alcohal poisining. #All Greek To Me: Beheaded. #Creators Collide: Rocket crashes into him. #Sloppy Seconds: Killed by Sheathy. #Anger Mismanagement: Suffocated by gas. #Take the Ox by the Horns: Crashes into booth. #King of the Round: Flattened by boxing glove. #Eu Te Ammo: Killed by a tree. #Nunthing on Me: Electrocuted by Lumpy's taser, possessed by Damion. #Caught on Camera: Beheaded by Fliqpy. (off-screen) #On the Small Progress: Died inside the collapse. #The Nose That Glows: Impaled by lightsaber. #Good Rebels: Ran over. #Biting Resistance: Killed inside explosion. #Sphere to Stay: Falls off the cliff. #Bad Luck's Path: Arrow is lodged into his throat. #Within a Wheelchair: Smashed by a truck. #Get Rekt! - Died in explosion. Kill count *Howdy - 1 ("Wherefore art thou Rodeo?") *Checkers - 1 ("Reel Deal") *Buck and Chuck - ("Reel Deal") *Flaky -2 ("Play Grounded","Caught on Camera" along with Fliqpy) *Boz -1 ("Play Grounded") *Yin and Yang -1 ("Play Grounded") *Cuddles - 2 ("Play Grounded" "Work it Out") *Toothy - 2 ("Play Grounded" "Work it Out") *Britton - 1 ("Creators Collide") *Bella - 1 ("Creators Collide") *Swindler - 1 ("Sloppy Seconds") *Puffy - 1 ("Take the Ox by the Horns" along with Mass) *Devious - 1 ("Paint-ful") *Grafitiy-1 ("Exit To The Tree Shop") *Raymond-1 ("Exit To The Tree Shop") *Lumpy - 1 ("King of the Round") *PJ - 1 ("Eu Te Ammo") *Snowflake - 1 ("Eu Te Ammo") *Crescent - 1 ("Blood Moon" debatable) *Spirit - 1 ("Blood Moon" debatable) *Tango - 1 ("A Whole Lot of Bull") *Jerky - 2 ("The Nose That Glows" along with Random,"Good Rebels" along with Zet) *Wrinkles - 1 ("Biting Resistance") *Bother - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Flip - 1 ("Red On Arrival") *Ava - 1 ("Red On Arrival") *Daphne - 1 ("Bad Luck's Path") *Paws - 1 ("Bad Luck's Path") *Wild - 1 ("Bad Luck's Path") *Maddie - 1 ("Get Rekt!") *Samantha - 1 ("Get Rekt!") *Slimy - 1 ("Get Rekt!") Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Bovine